The Lesson
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D WARNING this contains zira being a CRAZY Bitch but you all know that so bye


"Mother, you have GOT to be kidding!"  
Vitani could not believe her ears. How  
could her mother be suggesting such a thing? Shouldn't they be concentrating on  
getting rid of Simba?  
"I'm not kidding Vitani. If Kovu should fail in his  
task, I need you as my backup plan."  
"But what your suggesting has got to be  
wrong. Not to mention a little gross. I mean, we're related! And this is Nuka  
we're talking about here."  
"This is something that you must learn to do. I  
have had another lioness school Nuka already, so he knows what to do. You, my  
dear, must learn how to please a male,and to let him please you. A young,  
seductive female could easily turn Simba's head and lead him into another  
trap."  
"Alright. I'll do it. But I won't like it."  
"That's the point. I'll  
go and get Nuka and send him in."  
Vitani's mind raced as she watched her  
mother leave. Can I really do this? Will Zira be mad if I can't? What if I enjoy  
it? All these thoughts clouded her mind as she waited. She did not have to wait  
long.  
"Heeeyyyy Vitani" he said in that annoyingly sarcastic  
tone.  
"Heeelllooo Nuka" she replied softly, trying to sound as sexy as  
possible.  
"You look soooo lonely in here. I bet you just couldn't wait for  
your firs time with a real male."  
"NUKA..." she snapped, but cut herself off  
before insulting him. She was here to please. Vitani walked slowly toward him as  
he sat down. She rubbed her head under his chin as she passed, trying to make as  
much body contact as possible. Nuka shivered as she did this. She made another  
circle around him then sat down in front of him, nose to nose.  
"Wh- Where did  
you learn that?" he stuttered."I thought you might like it." she replied. "Nuka,  
please go slow. I'm nervous about this."  
With that, Nuka began to nuzzle her  
slowly, letting her feel his nose and lips brush against hers. She, in response,  
began tentatively licking his cheeks. She quickly stopped when he did."Don't  
stop sweetie. It's just starting to get good."  
As they both moved to  
continue, they opened their mouths and let the nuzzles deepen into a long, soft  
kiss. Nuka began leaning forward, gently forcing her to the ground. Vitani found  
herself looking up at him from her back.  
"Now what?" she asked.  
"Now you  
let me please you." he replied.  
With that response, Nuka gave her a gentle  
lick on the nose. He kept licking as he moved lower, first caressing her neck,  
then her chest. She pushed on his chest with her paws, which made him stop and  
begin licking the pads of her feet, which she enjoyed immensely. He the moved to  
her belly, and although his tongue tickled, the rasping against her small  
nipples delighted her. Now he moved his head between her legs. She looked up  
with apprehension, but as he stroked the inside of her thighs, her fear melted  
away and was replaced by pure ecstasy. Vitani jumped suddenly as his nose ran  
along the length of her pussy."Do that again." she sighed.  
Nuka kept  
stroking her slit with his nose and tongue as she quivered with delight. She  
pedaled her rear legs against him as her body began to tighten up. He kept  
increasing both the pressure and speed with which he licked. He knew it was  
time.  
"AH... AHH... AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" she screamed as her whole body  
shook with orgasm. As her convulsions died down, Nuka moved up her body to give  
her a soft, if not somewhat salty kiss. They lay together for a short time,  
pressed against each other, just kissing and nuzzling and licking, giving her  
time to calm down and relax.  
Nuka got up slowly and stretched his legs and  
back. His erection and balls hung down in plain view for Vitani to admire.  
"Now", he said, "It's your turn!"  
After what she had just experienced, Vitani  
doubted she could perform as well as he did. But, she was determined to try.  
Nuka reclined in front of her, letting her see his obvious arousal. Vitani put  
her front paws on his chest and extended her claws a little. She began slowly  
raking them down his body, nibbling him as she went. She moved lower and lower,  
until she was laying with her head between his legs. His musky scent filled her  
nose. Feeling bolder now, Vitani nuzzled his balls gently, eliciting a gasp from  
Nuka. Taking her cue, she began rubbing her nose softly along the length of his  
sheath. Feeling him purr as she did this, she then ran her nose up the shaft of  
his penis. When she got to the tip, she gave it a fast lick with her tongue.  
Hearing Nuka's short cry, she stopped.  
" I didn't hurt you did I? I'll stop  
if you want."  
"No don't stop." he replied between breaths. "You're doing  
great." Vitani continued, using her rough tongue to massage the length and tip  
of his shaft. She began to really enjoy giving him the pleasure she was supposed  
to. His cries of ecstasy every time her tongue passed his tip told her she was  
doing well.  
" Suck me please!" Nuka panted, "And be careful with your teeth."

She licked to his tip once more, then took him gently into her mouth. Nuka  
began emitting short grunts and thrusting up into her muzzle. As his grunts got  
louder, she knew he must be close.  
Suddenly, Nuka stopped thrusting, threw  
his head back, and howled in ecstasy. His cock let off a burst of cum into her  
mouth, causing her to pull off in alarm. The next shot hit her on the muzzle. He  
shot several more times onto his own chest and belly before he was finally done.  
Vitani licked off her muzzle, the taste not as bad as she thought it would be,  
then cleaned him off. They spent a few minutes cuddling before she  
spoke.  
"Well, I guess there's only one lesson left." she sighed to him. "I'm  
glad that I could be the one to teach you." Nuka purred in response.  
Both  
Vitani and Nuka got up and stretched their cramped muscles. As she arched her  
back, Nuka couldn't help admiring her lean form. He wished he had noticed her  
beauty sooner. He would have tried this a long time ago. Vitani came and rubbed  
her head under his chin, and laid it on his shoulder.  
" This is going to  
hurt, isn't it?" she asked nervously.  
" It might hurt a little at first."  
Nuka responded. " But trust me, it is well worth a little pain."  
Vitani  
turned and walked several steps before lowering herself to the ground. She felt  
him come up behind her and start nosing and licking her rump. She swayed her  
tail slowly back and forth encouraging him on. Nuka slid hid body over hers  
until he covered her. He lightly nipped her neck, and gently licked her ears,  
making Vitani purr loudly.  
" Arch your back for me." he whispered in her ear.  
" It's time."  
Vitani arched her back slowly, feeling her backside come into  
contact with his loins. She felt his now hot, hard dick slide underneath her  
tail, making her tremble. The tip of his penis brushed against the outer lips of  
her warm, wet pussy, eliciting a gasp from both of them. As she became lost in  
these new feelings, Nuka lowered himself slightly and shifted forward a little  
bit, forcing the tip to just penetrate her lips. Vitani froze. It was too late  
to stop now. He kept pushing gently as more and more of his shaft worked it's  
way into her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the pain came.

Oww, it hurts", she cried weakly.  
" I...I know" he stammered. " It won't last  
long. Once I'm all the way in, it'll start to feel good." As Nuka continued to  
push forward, Vitani pushed back, trying to make the pain go quickly. Soon, he  
was buried to the hilt, his balls pressed against the lips of her sex. The most  
incredible warmth began to spread through her body, driving away all traces of  
the pain. Vitani trembled with delight, and heard Nuka grunt sharply with  
satisfaction.  
He started to pull out, causing her to whine in protest. She  
didn't want the warmth to go away. When he was almost out, he thrust slowly back  
into her, making them both groan with pleasure. And so went his rhythm. In and  
out, very slowly, letting her feel every inch of his hot shaft as it pierced  
into her depths, driving her wild beneath him. He wanted this to last forever,  
but knew he couldn't hold out much longer.  
" 'Tani, I... need..." he panted  
before she cut him off.  
" Go ahead." she cried. " Let me feel your strength."

Nuka increased his pace sharply, his hips hitting her ass more forcefully.  
Every thrust, every bump of his hips, every slap of his balls forcing loud moans  
from Vitani's throat. She tried to match his rhythm, making him go as deep as  
she could. Her body began to tense up as another orgasm began to shake her. Nuka  
felt her climax coming, and thrust harder and faster, trying to make himself cum  
as she did. He bit her neck trying to balance himself as he let loose with all  
his strength.  
" 'Tani... I'm... going...to..."  
" Meeee... tooooooo!"

Upon feeling his teeth grasp her scruff, Vitani lost all control. She threw  
her head back and wailed at the ceiling. Her body rippled and spasmd with  
ecstasy as her pussy squeezed and fluttered around his hot penis. Her spasms  
sent him over the edge as well. He gave one last thrust, all the way in, and  
roared to the heavens. Vitani felt his legs squeezing against her as his orgasm  
took over. His penis started to pulse, and she felt his hot semen spray against  
her insides, each burst dirving her higher and higher. For a few brief, but  
glorious seconds, they were a trembling, screaming mass of pure feline lust. As  
the two came down from their peaks, neither moved, not wanting the pleasure to  
end. Nuka pulled out quickly, his withdrawal sending one last shock through her.  
He flopped down beside her, basking in the afterglow. Vitani rolled over, and  
pressed herself to him.  
" That was wonderful," Nuka purred. " You sure are a  
fast learner."  
" I had a fantastic teacher," Vitani replied before licking  
him under the chin and falling asleep in his embrace.  
.


End file.
